CH: I'll Be There For Your Darkest Hour
by Ozzy-Zike Fan 10.57
Summary: A moment passed by before Izzy said, "Get out. I never want to see you again. And to think you were my friend." Owen did as he was told, but as he opened the door, he paused before speaking (without turning his head), "Whatever happens, I want you to know that I'll be there for your darkest hour. Just remember that I still love you no matter what." First prelude to Camp Headstrong.


**Here's a short Owen/Izzy one-shot that I came up with as one of two follow-ups to my upcoming Cartoon X-Over story **_**Camp Headstrong**_**. **_**Total Drama**_** and any of the characters mentioned are respectfully owned by Teletoon. **_**TDAS**_** never existed. Also, let me apologize ahead of time if the characters are OOC. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Despite the fact that Izzy went back to her regular self in the middle of _World Tour_, Owen thought that maybe the two of them were never meant to be together after all—just mere puppy love between them. The problem, however, was that the party guy still had feelings for the crazy girl, even when she started dating his most hated enemy: Alejandro. About the time _Revenge of the Island_ ended, the arch villain was healed of his injuries after the events that took place in Hawaii, not to mention that he slowly but surely relearned how to walk again after a year being in the Drama Machine. Still though, Heather dumped him despite his advances; Alejandro really lost all feelings for the queen bee anyway, after he looked back on how she kneed him in the groin so she could take the million dollars.

Oh the hatred Owen had on Alejandro was almost comparable to most of the campers' animosity against Heather. The party guy disliked the fact that Izzy was dating the said arch villain, yet he was also happy—happy that at least they were still friends, and that she had someone in her life. **(A/N: Bittersweet-sounding, isn't it?)**

Owen might not be the smartest camper on Total Drama, but when it came to Izzy, there were two things he knew: he was still in love with the said crazy girl, and that Alejandro was having an affair behind her back. With whom if not Heather, you ask? Courtney. The only thing the party guy had trouble with that fact was telling his true love in the first place.

* * *

_Flashback—One Day Ago_

"So Alejandro, is it all settled?" Izzy asked happily as she and her boyfriend walked out of the school.

The arch villain smiled sweetly, yet guilefully. "Indeed it is. I shall see you at eight tomorrow, my dear." Taking her hand, Alejandro kissed it, leaving the crazy girl giggling with joy. Owen, who was standing next to them waiting for the bus, enviously growled in his mind, yet his face didn't show it.

"Well," said the crazy girl, "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"You're not going on the bus today?" asked the party guy.

"Nah, I think I'll walk today—kind of a break from the regular routine—not to mention that the bus driver is still mad at me for the cherry bomb I lit in the back seats."

"Oh. Well all right, I'll see you later Izzy."

"Thanks Owen."

With that, the crazy girl walked off, leaving the two guys where they were. A minute after she left, the party guy pulled out the headphones to his iPod and was about to play the song "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain and Bryan White. Before he could press the play button, however, Courtney stepped out and started talking to Alejandro.

"Seriously Alejandro," said the CIT, "I don't understand why you would go out with someone like her—a total psycho!"

"I'm not going out with her, remember, Courtney?" reminded the arch villain in a sly tone. "I'm just playing along with her infatuation over me. I'm just being sympathetic with her."

"When _have_ you shown sympathy to anyone?" asked Courtney, reticently.

"Now you see my point. I'll dump Izzy once the right time has come. Then we can truly be together."

". . . You know, little miss psycho isn't here, and Owen's not paying attention to us."

"Oh I see what you want." Hinting what his lover was talking about, Alejandro and Courtney started kissing.

Little did they realize, however, was that the afore-mentioned party guy _was_ paying attention to them, for he had his headphones on, yet he didn't play any music during the devious couple's dialogue.

* * *

_Present Day_

Because he loved Izzy more than life itself, Owen had to tell her the truth about Alejandro. He had played the interaction between the arch villain and the type-A over and over in his mind, trying to figure out the best way to tell his crush. The party guy decided to just head to the crazy girl's house and tell her straight out.

Owen walked to Izzy's house, noticing that her parents' car wasn't in the drive-way. The party guy thought to himself that maybe the crazy girl won't be home, before rethinking the opposite. After approaching the door, he debated with himself whether to knock or not, whether to tell her the truth or hide it. He remembered his grandfather telling him that if he ever found himself in a situation like this, he must tell the truth to the victim . . . especially if the victim was the one he loved. With that settled, Owen knocked on the door. A second passed by before Izzy answered it.

"Err," started the nervous party guy, "hey there, Izzy."

"Hi Owen!" greeted the crazy girl in a sweet tone. "What brings you here?"

"Well . . . err . . . I was wondering if I could come in for a moment. I have something important to tell you."

"Sure thing—come right in, pal!" With that, Izzy took Owen by the hand and pulled him inside her house. "So can I get anything for you—a snack? Drink? How about we play a game of canasta for old time's sake?"

"Err, no thanks, Izzy. I see you're happy about that date with Al tonight, aren't you?"

"Oh yes I am, Owen. Wait, you overheard us?"

"Well, yes, but that's not important. It's something about Alejandro that I want to tell you about."

"Yes?"

Tugging on the collar of his shirt, the party guy took a moment of silence before rapidly answering, "Alejandro is having an affair with Courtney behind your back."

Her eyes widening, the crazy girl shook her head. "I can't believe it, Owen."

"I'm sorry Izzy, but I thought you'd want to know."

"No, I mean I can't believe you would stoop so low as lie to me."

"You don't understand."

"No, I _do_ understand." She started to sound irritated. "You're jealous that I'm with Alejandro, and you're trying to win me back."

"That is _not_ true." Soon the party guy became irritable. "I'm _not_ trying to win you back—not that way. I still have feelings for you Izzy, but never—I mean, _never_—would I do such a thing. I heard the conversation between Al and Courtney, and he plans on dumping you."

"You're wrong! He would _never_ break up with me!"

"_I know what I heard_!" he shouted.

A moment passed by before Izzy said, "Get out. I never want to see you again. And to think you were my friend."

Owen did as he was told, but as he opened the door, he paused before speaking (without turning his head), "Whatever happens, I want you to know that I'll be there for your darkest hour. Just remember that I still love you no matter what." With that, the party guy sadly walked out of the crazy girl's house.

* * *

It had been half an hour passed the time Alejandro was supposed to pick Izzy up for their date. The crazy girl became worried, while keeping what Owen said to her earlier in the back of her mind. She decided to go over to the arch villain's house and see what was keeping him. As she knocked on his door, no one answered.

"Alejandro?" the crazy girl called out. A moment passed by before she opened the door herself to see what was going on.

As she stepped into the house, Izzy heard laughing coming from her right. Turning to the laughter, the crazy girl froze, horrified to see Alejandro, his arm around Courtney as she affectionately cuddled up to him.

The arch villain and the type-A noticed the crazy girl before Alejandro spoke clandestinely. "Well now, Izzy, what brings you here?"

Shaking her head for a second, Izzy backed up to the door. "No, it can't be. You can't be seeing Courtney behind my back."

"Well it just so happens I am. I never had feelings for you, but I couldn't resist manipulating you. Sorry, but it's over."

The crazy girl ran out of Alejandro's house, and she kept running . . . all the way to Owen's house. As she fought back tears, she knocked on the door to the party guy's house. The latter's father answered the door.

"Oh hi there, Izzy, what brings you here?" greeted Owen's father good-naturedly.

"I was wondering if Owen was home. Is he?" asked Izzy in a tight voice.

"Why, yes he is—he should be in his room."

"Thank you."

Entering the party guy's house and making a bee-line to his room, the crazy girl opened the door, nearly startling Owen.

"Izzy?" asked the confused party guy. "Is there something wrong?" He could tell by the way she stared at him that something bad happened to her.

Tears welled up in the crazy girl's eyes as she whispered, "You were right, O. You were right all along." She then broke down on the floor and sobbed in her hands, crying the first time in her life.

Owen knelt down on the floor next to Izzy, trying to calm her down. "Calm down Izzy. Tell me what happened."

"Alejandro was having an affair with Courtney, like you told me, Owen. He rejected me for the spite of it." The crazy girl then buried her face into the party guy's chest, sobbing harder than before. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you in the first place, O. I'm so sorry."

Owen then wrapped his arms around Izzy, letting her cry in his shirt. "There, there, it's okay. I forgive you."

The crazy girl stopped sobbing and looked up at the party guy, tears still running down her cheeks. "You forgive me, Owen? Even after the horrible things I said to you earlier?"

The party guy took the crazy girl's hands in his as he gently lifted her back up. "I do forgive you, Izzy, because I love you. I have loved you ever since the first day we met. I regretted wanting to break up with you since _World Tour_, because I realized that you are the best thing that's ever happened in my life, and you still are. All I want to know is if you forgive me in return."

". . . Yes, I forgive you, O. Also, you were, and will always be, the best thing that's happened to me, and you're still the one I truly love."

The two teenagers rested their foreheads together for only a moment before they shared a long, soft, passionate kiss. They were officially a couple once again.

* * *

The next day at school, Owen was about to pass Alejandro as the latter stuffed his books in his locker. Hearing the arch villain's locker door slam, the party guy walked up to confront the former.

Alejandro sensed the party guy's presence and focused his attention on him. "Well now, Owen, what is it you want from me?"

The party guy glowered at the arch villain before speaking, "Alejandro, I have something to tell you about Izzy."

"Oh, of course, the two of you are back together, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and she told me what you did to her yesterday. Let me remind you now, that I'm not a violent guy, but I do ask you never to harm Izzy in any way again—_ever_."

The arch villain smirked at him, thinking that the party guy couldn't be serious. "And what happens if I do hurt her, may I ask?"

The angered party guy grabbed a now-intimidated Alejandro by the arms, shoved him into his locker, and brought his face dangerously close to the arch villain's.

"If you hurt Izzy one more time, then I will make sure you go back into that Drama Machine, and never come out. _Understand_?" growled Owen.

Alejandro silently gulped, nodding his head frantically. As the party guy let go of his arms, the arch villain slid down to the floor, his face still full of shock.

As Owen walked away from the arch villain, his face brightened up as he met up with Izzy. The odd couple shared a fast kiss on the lips before walking down the hallway holding each other's hands, the crazy girl's head resting on the party guy's shoulder lovingly.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the characters possibly being OOC. Either way, I hope you liked the story nonetheless. For those of you wondering about the ALEJANDNEY crack-pairing I came up with, I'm going to eventually write a sort-of prequel that would explain the possibilities of how these two might end up together (except this story here is a two-part prelude to my major Cartoon X-Over story **_**Camp Headstrong**_**). Well, enough said, I hope you found my story legit.**


End file.
